Butterflies Part 2
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Well, it turned into a multiple part story. Hope you enjoy!


Butterflies part 2.. **Thank you all for your kind reviews. I decided to do this second part because of all you fellow #Hearties. I don't own the characters of wcth..only the story in my imagination**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to birds singing and sunlight pouring in her window. Then she looked down at her left hand and smiled. She couldn't believe Jack had finally asked her. The ring on her finger was simple and beautiful and perfect because it represented Jack's love for her. She had been ready for awhile but had never brought it up to him specifically. She played along with him whenever he danced around the subject. Last night was perfect and now they can move forward.

"I better get downstairs…Jack will be here soon!" she thought to herself. Even though it had only been twelve hours or so since she had seen him, she couldn't wait. He always took her breath away. She took a few extra minutes to get presentable and headed to her kitchen. Then she heard a knock. Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it expecting to see Jack, but instead Charlotte was standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Charlotte!"

"Good morning Lizzie. Or should I say almost Mrs. Thornton?"

"How did you…" Elizabeth questioned.

"Don't blame Jack, Lizzie. I made him tell me. I saw him at the jail early this morning and he had this silly smile plastered on his face. I say it's about time. I told him to ride or get out of the saddle."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open in disbelief. Even though Elizabeth had known Jack's mother for a few months now, sometimes she was still shocked by the things that came out of her mouth. She shook her head and went back to getting ready to leave for town. Jack suggested that they tell Abigail and Charlotte together at the café this morning at breakfast. Well at least she could still surprise Abigail with their exciting news.

"Charlotte, did Jack say when he was coming by this morning? He should have been here by now." Just then she heard footsteps and looked up.

"Good morning ladies," Jack said with a huge smile on his face. He walked straight to Elizabeth and kissed her, even though Charlotte was in the room. Elizabeth blushed and felt the butterflies in her stomach again. He was so adorable when he smiled that way. She had no doubt that when they were old and gray, and he smiled at her that way or kissed her, she would still feel those butterflies.

"Good morning son. I already know how you're doing this morning."

"Yes Ma, you do. I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I know you wanted to tell people together."

"That's ok Jack. At least we can go tell Abigail together," Elizabeth said with a little disappointment evident in her voice and her eyes.

Charlotte let out a small gasp. Elizabeth and Jack both looked at her. "Ma..please tell me you didn't tell Abigail?!"

" I didn't know it was a secret. I just went back to Abigail's for breakfast.. I was excited for you so it just popped out. There's plenty more people in town you can tell your news to."

"Ma, that's not the point!"

Jack and Charlotte watched as Elizabeth left the room and headed upstairs without saying a word.

"Uh oh. She's mad. Maybe you better not be here when she comes back downstairs, Ma."

"Nonsense. She'll cool off and then we can head over to Abigail's. How do you know she's mad anyway? She didn't say anything."

"Because I know her very well. Plus I've been on the receiving end of that silent treatment when she's mad. Ma, I think she and I really need to go see Abigail by ourselves. Even though you already told her, they are best friends and I think Elizabeth will want to see her."

"Very well. See you in town son." Charlotte walked out, still not quite grasping why it was such a big deal.

Jack waited downstairs for a few minutes after his mother left the house. Then he decided to head upstairs to see how Elizabeth was doing, preparing for a bit more silence, even though, for once, this wasn't his fault entirely. He stood outside her door, took a deep breath, and then said, "Honey, she's gone. Can I come in?"

Instead of answering him, she opened the door quite forcefully and stared at him with a hurt look on her face. In Jack's experience, her being hurt was much worse than her being angry. She began, "Jack, I have really grown to like your mother. Over the past few months we have gotten closer. She even told me before Lee and Rosemary's wedding that she thought you had found the right woman because all she ever wanted was you to find someone that loves you as much as she does. And she's right. But she really went too far this time. It wasn't her news to tell."

Jack knew she was right. "I know it wasn't. And I'm so sorry I told her without you. If I hadn't told her, she wouldn't have told Abigail. Please forgive me," Jack pleaded.

"I was disappointed, but she is your family Jack. You should tell her. But Abigail? I really wanted to see her face when she found out. She has been my family since I moved here. Now I don't even get to share that with her."

Jack could see the tears in her eyes and the expression on her face. He stepped into her room and put his hands on either side of her face. He gazed into her gorgeous eyes and leaned in and kissed her gently. He hated when she was hurting. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him in tighter for a moment, enjoying their closeness and letting it erase her sadness. When they broke apart he smiled at her and she felt those familiar butterflies again. She smiled back.

"Did you call me Honey a minute ago, Jack?"

"Um..yes I did."

"Well, I liked it. And you called me Sweetheart last night. I like that too," Elizabeth said as she reached up and kissed him, and then walked out of the room. " Are you coming, Jack? I want to go see Abigail."

"Yes, I'm coming," Jack said with a smile. "I'd follow you anywhere," he thought to himself.

Jack and Elizabeth walked to town, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces, oblivious to the

people of the town staring at them, whispering. When they walked into Abigail's kitchen, she saw them, dropped the dish she was holding, and ran to hug both of them.

After the initial excitement, Abigail realized she had broken a dish and started to grab the broom but Jack stopped her. " I'll clean it up. You two need to talk."

"Thank you, Jack," Abigail said as they walked arm in arm to her couch in the parlor "That man is a keeper, Elizabeth. Always helping other people."

"I like him," Elizabeth said with a wink.

Abigail and Elizabeth sat in the parlor for an hour, just talking about the wedding. Jack had gone to the jail to do paperwork, and left them to talk. They didn't decide much except for Abigail doing the cooking for their reception, but Elizabeth was so happy to share this time with her best friend.

Then Charlotte came in the side door and walked into the parlor. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Elizabeth noticed that she called her by her given name instead of Lizzie. She must really be serious. "Ok, let's take a walk, Charlotte." When Charlotte walked in, Abigail saw her and Elizabeth's faces and decided she should leave them alone.

They started walking down the street and neither of them said anything. Elizabeth felt a bit awkward just walking silently but she figured Charlotte would say something eventually.

"Elizabeth, I want to apologize to you. I sometimes talk before I think, and it has gotten me into trouble over the years, just ask Jack. I honestly was not trying to ruin or take away your happy news. I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way."

Elizabeth stopped walking. She turned towards Charlotte and stared at her for a moment. She could feel the tears coming again. She sighed. "Of course you didn't hurt me. I was really disappointed at first, to be honest. Abigail has been my family since I came here three years ago and I really wanted to share my news with her and see her reaction. In a way, I am closer to her than my own family. She has always supported me and encouraged me in whatever I have wanted to do. Just like Jack. But I see now that I overreacted because I was able to share my news, just in a different way."

"I'm really glad you were able to talk to her. I'm so happy you aren't angry anymore. I don't want my future daughter-in-law to be mad at me. That's not how family should be. And you are family. I'm so grateful Jack found you."

Elizabeth reached out and hugged Charlotte. Just then Jack walked up. He had been watching them from the jail. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Hi, son. It is a good afternoon. I will see you both later."

"Hey, Sweetheart. Did you two patch things up?" Jack asked with a smile.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and they started walking out of town. "We did. I'm really starting to love your mother, Jack."

"That's great. She loves you too. She told me before Lee and Rosemary's wedding. I was still recuperating and she came into my room and we had a nice chat. She is really impressed with how independent you are and how you handle the children you teach. She said that she's happy I found you and can't wait to call you her daughter."

"Oh that is so sweet! You know Jack, I used to think she and I didn't have much in common, but we do have one very important thing."

"What's that?"

"We both love you very much!"

"I love you too," He said as he smiled and slowly kissed her.

"Mmm…butterflies…" Elizabeth said in between kisses.

"What did you say, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing, dear," she said with a smile.


End file.
